The present invention relates generally to electrical surge protectors for electrical devices and/or connections, such as power supply cords and incoming telephone or data lines, and particularly to surge protectors that are compact and easy to transport.
A surge protector is a device placed in an electrical circuit to protect electrical equipment from dangerous surges and voltage spikes that could damage the equipment if permitted to pass through the surge protector without interruption. Many home computers and laptop computers do not include adequate built-in surge protection. In the absence of surge protection, power line surges and transient voltage spikes can cause data errors and permanent damage to the computer equipment. For example, with respect to the electrical power supplies, it has been known that power surges and transient voltage spikes, can seriously affect the operation of computer circuitry causing serious memory loss, mechanical damage, and the like. It is therefore well known to provide power strips or adaptors that incorporate circuits for suppressing power line surges and transient spikes through electrical or communications lines.
Conventional power strips having surge protection typically consist of a rectangular housing with multiple electrical sockets and a power cord connected to one end of the housing and ending with an electrical plug for insertion into a wall or floor electrical socket. In other embodiments, the electrical plug is mounted directly on the housing, thereby eliminating the need for the power cord. These conventional power strips having surge suppression capability are typically bulky and heavy. The size of these devices and the presence of the cord make these devices cumbersome and difficult to transport.
Further, electrical sockets and signal cord power sources may often be in different locations requiring the use of separate surge protection devices or multiple extension cords. Surge protection devices are often used in situations requiring both electrical and data lines; for example, while using a computer to access various on-line services. In these situations, multiple and separate cords are required for the electrical and data line connections.
Due to the advent of portable computers, it is desirable to provide a surge protection device that is easy to transport. The large size of conventional surge protectors and the inclusion of power cords make these surge protectors unwieldy and difficult to transport. As such, it is desirable to provide a surge protection device that is compact, easy to pack and transport, and that provides surge protection for both electrical and telecommunications lines. It is especially desirable to provide a portable surge suppression device that is easy to transport and does not have or require multiple external electrical or data line cords.
In portable surge protection devices that have the electrical plug mounted directly on the housing, the electrical plug protrudes from the housing and is exposed when not in use. The exposed electrical plug may scratch or otherwise damage other items being carried with the surge protection device. In addition, one or more of the of the electrical prongs can become bent. In some instances, a plastic cover is provided for the electrical prong, but this is a separate component that is easily dislodged and may be misplaced or lost altogether. Yet other devices provide a hinged cover for the electrical plug. This too, although attached to the housing, is a distinct component that, in transport, may become dislodged from the electrical plug or broken away.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small and compact electrical surge protection device that is easy to transport.
A further object of the present invention is provide a portable surge suppression device wherein the electrical prongs of the electrical plug are protected when not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a compact portable surge protector that provides both power line and data line surge protection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable surge protector having an electrical plug that plugs directly into a floor or wall unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact portable surge protection device having a data line that can be retracted into the housing of the device when not in use.
The present invention relates to a portable surge protector providing both power line and data line surge protection. The surge protector has a housing with a central opening, and an internal cavity surrounding the central opening with a peripheral opening to receive a cord. By rotation of a mounting reel, the cord moves between a nonuse, coiled position within the housing to a use, extended position outside of the housing. An electrical connector is pivotally supported in the central opening housing and has at least one electrical socket and a set of electrical prongs that extend rearwardly from the socket. The connector can be rotated to a first position normal to the housing, in which the prongs and the socket are exposed for use, or to a second position parallel to the housing, in which the socket and the prongs are recessed in the central opening.